


Life is Full of Surprises

by ApocalypticNinja



Category: Super Smash Bros - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, clumsy luigi, dracula's castle references, li sten this pairing is cute okay, luigi's mansion references, simon is a softie, there's a smidge of angst because c'mon guys it's me, this is also low-key full of headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: Luigi and Simon share stories of the past and realize just how different their worlds are, yet how terrifying they both can both be.//i've never written anything for this pairing/these characters before, so i'm sorry if this isn't that great! also yes the title is cliche sue me//





	Life is Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so yes the summary is bad but i promise the story is more interesting! simon and luigi are just two dorks in love okay,,,

"So you're telling me you got scared by a ghost dog? And he wasn't even as tall as your knee?" 

Simon raised a brow, not meaning to be rude about it, just genuinely curious while Luigi looked away from embarrassment. They both knew he got frightened quite easily, but Luigi has mentioned the Polterpup before, and as far as Simon knew Luigi cared deeply for the pup. Hearing that Luigi was scared of him at first was quite the surprise. Before Luigi responded, he pulled a blanket closer around himself and cuddled into Simon’s chest. Simon held one arm securely around his boyfriend while his other hand played with his hair, occasionally tracing idle patterns down the back of his neck. 

"W-well, he could float to be taller than my knee if he really wanted to!" Luigi piped up. “And..he also gave me a little bit of courage. It seemed like he was the only thing in the mansion that wasn’t out to hurt me.” 

Luigi spoke the last part softly, as if he didn’t want Simon to hear. Simon frowned and glanced down. He understood where Luigi was coming from; when he was in Dracula’s castle, every monster you could possibly imagine was after him. It started far before he even entered the castle. They stalked him long into the night, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Of course now he has scars to show his survival, but Simon was trained to fight. He was taught to survive even in the toughest of situations, to bandage his own wounds- to get up and prevail through it all in order to protect the innocent. 

Luigi wasn’t. 

Ghosts and creatures of the night were the last thing on Luigi’s mind- they just weren’t as frequent in his world as they were in Simon’s own. They weren’t as brutal. 

Simon placed a gentle kiss atop Luigi’s head, then another on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, then finally his lips. 

Simon recalls all the stories Luigi has told him of the ghosts in the mansion, the times on his journeys with his brother, all the times he had been injured. Simon wasn’t able to protect him then, but he can guarantee he will protect him now, until his last breath. 

It’s strange, he thinks, that a simple sentence had made Simon think this deeply about what his boyfriend had said. A story about a small ghost pup scaring the wits out of Luigi had made him think of something more in-depth; it’s funny. Simon has never..cared this much about someone before.

His own thoughts were interrupted once Luigi pulled away from the kiss, leaning his forehead onto Simon’s own and closed his eyes. 

“No matter what has happened before,” Simon began “I will always be here for you. I will protect you in anyway I can, even if it means taking spiders out of the bathroom and placing them outside.” 

Luigi opened his eyes, smiling brightly as he laughed and Simon felt his heart soar at the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the chapter title is a song reference bc i’m lame 
> 
> also i might turn this into a little oneshot book thing because honestly? i love writing them!


End file.
